Stories/Superpowered Team-Up
After spending a long time looking for a new boss, Drillbit and his team find Jacqueline and attempt to prove to her that they will be good minions, which eventually succeeds. Then, when Jacqueline attacks Echo Creek with her new minions, it will be harder for the gang this time. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Jacqueline *Drillbit *Morgan *Tyrone *Onyx *Edward *Cassandra *Melody Plot one fine afternoon in Echo Creek...but in the Luncheon Kingdom, we can see several teenagers sitting and hanging around. :Morgan: Yeah, I don't really care about losing our boss. In fact, I think we're doing fine without him. :Cassandra: But wait Morgie, I have an idea. We can all go and get a new boss, since if they are willing to help us, then we'll be stronger! :Morgan: I'm fine with that. :Edward: I'll accept that, Cassandra! ...But if there's likely a lot of opinions to choose, then which one? :Onyx: We'll figure it out. Don't worry! :Edward: Okay, Onyx. blushes :Tyrone: Y'know what, let's just pick someone now. seven teenagers explore the outskirts of Foodland, until they come around a base. :Drillbit: Hmm. Should we choose that? :Melody: Let's see what happens. :Onyx: Let me do it. knocks on the door, which eventually opens - revealing Jacqueline. :Jacqueline: Huh- Who are you, stranger? :Onyx: We're a team of superpowered villains. I'm Onyx Onyx. And those to the others are...Mandel - aka Drillbit, Morgan, Tyrone, Edward, Cassandra and Melody. :Jacqueline: Okay...? But what are you here for? :Cassandra: Oh, we're just looking for a new boss after our latest one died. :Jacqueline: Sorry, but- :Onyx: WAIT! to Cassandra; whispering You almost forgot about the thing you told us. :Cassandra: Oopsie. gathers the teenagers into their battle poses. :Onyx: Wrong way. commands the teenagers to face away from Jacqueline. :Jacqueline: What's going on? teenagers begin using their powers as if they were fighting the LRG. :Jacqueline: Huh. Your powers are pretty neat. :Cassandra: Yes, yes! They are. as the others continue "fighting", Jacqueline gets impressed. :Jacqueline: Okay, this is just going very good! teenagers eventually stop, as Jacqueline cheers. :Jacqueline: You know what, since your "battle" was amazing, I'm letting you become my minions! teenagers (except for Morgan) get very excited. :Cassandra: Yes! Yes yes YES YESS YEESSS YEEESSSSS!!! WOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! :Edward: Finally! :Drillbit: This is awesome! :Onyx: Well, look at that, we're getting a new boss! :Jacqueline: But don't cause too much chaos in my base, okay? :Cassandra: Yeah, we won't! and her new minions head inside the base. :Cassandra: Whoa... :Jacqueline: Like my base? My father made it for me a long time ago, after the war. :Melody: What war? :Jacqueline: The Foodland-Cuisino war. :Melody: Ah. :Edward: Hey, wait a minute! Isn't Foodland where we went to not too long ago? :Morgan: Yeah. :Drillbit: So should we get after that gang? :Jacqueline: You mean the Locked Room Losers? :Drillbit: Yeah. :Jacqueline: We should, especially when it comes to Kernely. :Melody: Kernely? :Jacqueline: YES, HER! growls Man, I even hate saying that name since I hate her so much...!!! around AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH AGH-'' :'''Melody: Wait, why did you start hating Kernely with a burning passion? :Jacqueline: Oh, when she stole my Foodlandian princess throne. :Melody: Huh, so Foodland is like that medieval times still exist in the real world? :Jacqueline: Kind of. Now let's get that darn gang! leaves Jacqueline base, ready to take on Echo Creek; meanwhile, Richard - as with pretty much almost every other time - is hanging out with the rest. :Richard: So Jay, how did you like your visit with Destiny? :Jay: It was great! She's pretty cute, too. :Richard: Wow, that's pretty nice to say of my friend! blushes :Corolla: We'd love to see your friend too, but we've got to wait until the time comes by. :Richard: Actually, maybe I can bring her over instead, and that way, you don't have to do a little running around. :Samantha: Honestly I'd rather see Pennine instead. She's just so cute to me...! :Richard: Okay! Fine with that. gang recives a distress signal! :Richard: the air I smell...chaos. :Kernely: Yeah. We all do. :Veronica: Whoever the villain is, let's get them! :Blovy: So...ready? :Richard: Yep. :Blovy: Rad? :Richard: Eeeyup. :Blovy: Energized? :Richard: Pretty much. :Blovy: Okay, let's kick that villain in the guts! looks at his phone. :Richard: Okay, here's where the distress signal is. leads the gang to the distress signal, where Jacqueline, along with her minions new and old, are attacking Echo Creek. :Richard: What the-?! Drillbit's here too?! :Jacqueline: around Oh, look who it is again! :Kernely: We're here to stop you again! :Jacqueline: Oh, you think you would? Ha, not this time! I've got more minions to help me. :Richard: We can see that, Captain Obvious. :Jacqueline: Whatever. :Torchy: Most importantly, we, the LRG, have to defend Echo Creek! :Samantha: That's right! :Richard: Let's go! gang begins the battle with Jacqueline and her minions. Kernely lobs flaming butter at Jacqueline before rushing up to her and slicing her. :Jacqueline: Ugh! ...Man, if I still had the magical pencil, I'd be even happier. :Drillbit: The what? :Jacqueline: The magical pencil I was seeking before. :Drillbit: Okay then...? charges at Veronica and attempts to stab her, but the latter flies out of the way. :Veronica: Nice try. is about to slash Drillbit, but Tyrone kicks her in the face. Just then, Tyrone is punched in the face by Corolla, who gets hit by a bucket thrown by Morgan. Corolla then shoots electric orbs at Morgan. :Morgan: You think? levitates more objects and throws them at the electric orbs, countering them. :Corolla: Ugh! :Morgan: There's no chance for you to win. :Corolla: YES THERE IS!!! rams Morgan so hard to the point that it sends him flying into a wall. :Morgan: Ugh! :Corolla: Well? Samantha is fighting Cassandra, who attempts to shoot flaming skulls at the former. However, Samantha just swings her axe on the third skull, causing it to fly towards Cassandra and hit her. :Cassandra: Yikes! falls over. Samantha then grabs the former by the neck. :Samantha: Look, if you're simply trying to attack Echo Creek, I'd say that it's best not to. We're the Freezing Cool Melons, and even if there's tons of villains at once, we'll never back down! Cassandra Alright? :Cassandra: ...nah? swings her axe so hard that it sends Cassandra flying. :Cassandra: AGH! to float, but is unable to before she falls, defeated Blovy is fighting Drillbit, who shows up behind her from the ground and preforms a flurry of stabs on Blovy, causing the poor Blover to fall over in defeat. :Blovy: Oof! :Drillbit: In your face! suddenly rams Drillbit from behind and continuously attacks him, eventually defeating Drillbit. :Torchy: In YOUR face, Drillbit. :Drillbit: Ouch. Kernely is continuing to fight her rival Jacqueline. :Kernely: Take this! Jacqueline And this! Jacqueline And this! Jacqueline twice Now...'''''this! a flurry of stabs and slices on Jacqueline :Jacqueline: Ouch! Well, take all of THIS then. many air blasts, followed by a tornado gets hit by some of the air blasts, but still dodges most of them. :Kernely: herself I'm okay...I'm okay. Jacqueline again and Pealy are fighting Edward and Melody. Pealy shoots many pea-nuts at Melody. :Jay: Nice shots! :Pealy: Thanks. repeatedly rams Edward as a spiky water ball, eventually defeating him. Pealy and Jay then preform a powerful combo on Melody, defeating her. Meanwhile, Richard steps foward to take on Onyx. :Richard: If you want to attack this town, then you better get through me first. :Onyx: Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you. and Onyx swordfight; Tyrone confronts Torchy. :Tyrone: Hey, you sick dragon! You want to bet who's gonna lose? :Torchy: Yes. You will! :Tyrone: My prediction is that I'll win. and Tyrone fight each other; eventually, Onyx and Tyrone are defeated. :Richard: at Kernely fighting Jacqueline ...Now let's just get this done and over with it. :Torchy: Go! rest of the gang ambush Jacqueline from all sides. :Jacqueline: AGH!!! tries to spam air blasts aiming at all of the members of the Freezing Cool Melons, but can't with most of them. :Jacqueline: ...Oh boy. is soon defeated due to her being overwhelmed. :Blovy: Yeah! :Kernely: Hooray! Echo Creek is saved once more, and we can now celebrate! and her minions flee. :Huckit Crab #1: Let's get outta heeeeeeere! :Samantha: But Kernely, how are we going to celebrate? :Richard: Actually, we can go to Red Spoon's. Oh, and if you want, we can notify this to the Sprout Squad. :Samantha: Good ideas. Sister, what do you think? :Kernely: ...Yes! so, the gang goes to Red Spoon's to have a good meal. (THE END) Trivia *Drillbit's real name is revealed to be Mandel in this story. *Dawn, Libby, Marisol and Pennine were going to appear, but this was scrapped. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories